thepocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel
T. Adair was at one point a male human. The first non vampire Magister, he has existed as a bodiless mind for centuries. Background Pre Story As a child discovered that he had great psychic powers, and the ability to access the Dream World. At some point he came across Katherine, who brought him into the vampire society. While there he acted as a Magister and taught the vampires how to use Mind Crafting. During this time he also fell in love with Katherine, despite her being a vampire. He remained in the vampire community for the remainder of his human life (even making friends with them) though despite his services he was never turned into a vampire. On his deathbed however he was offered the chance to be turned by Dominik, though only on the condition that he shunned Katherine. complied, though Dominik didn't keep his end of the deal, killing the human straight off. Despite having died 's mind withdrew into the Dream World where over the centuries he practised his abilities, becoming extremely proficient in Mind Crafting. 's mind was later recovered by a human group (who were in turn controlled by Dominik). Under the leadership of Bernard Senior the group attempted to revive him by transferring his mind into a shell (for all intents and purposes an empty human body). Upon his eventual return became friends with Bernard Senior and Geoffrey, though he felt that only the former was safe from Dominik's influence. Explaining to Bernard Senior about the nature of vampires, the pair began to plan against the elder. As part of this the pair (along with Bernard Senior's family) fled their original country and set-up a new life elsewhere. Having moved country and Bernard Senior began working on Project Sixteen, an attempt to create an army to combat the vampires. Through the project a number of powerful shells were created for , though he was unable to ever utilise them, being chased away by vampires. Attempting to hide from the vampires his mind was eventually captured by machines. Though he still retains his original identity (and seems to not be under any sort of obligation to the machines). Chapter Five is first introduced into the story when he enters Joe's body, taking it to be one of his shells. While in Joe's body he meets Jess, who he begins to tell his story to in the Dream World. While in the Dream World the real Joe arrives, though he remains to hear Samuel's story too. After explaining much of his history to the pair is attacked by Dominik. Kicking Jess out of the Dream World, easily defeats the Vampire Elder, though is prevented from killing him by the arrival of Inner Joe, who attacks . At the same time appears to have been conversing with Greybane (not in a bodily form though), luring the figure to a central area in the Machine City. Though following Inner Joe's attack he loses his link to Greybane, who manages to attack him, taking his brain upon his escape. Chapter Seven returns in A Familiar... Face? where he approaches Joe and Bernie while in Bug's body. He reveals to them that he was forced to take over Bug's body following an attack on his Machine City by Greybane. Agreeing to talk with the pair he reveals that he is an ally of the machines and that they have mutual goals. When Bernie tells him that the machines plan to attack New Hammerston, is shocked to learn that Joe is "one of the eight" a project started by Bernard Senior. then starts to tell the pair about them, as well as explaining his history with Bernie's father. Having completed his story proceeds to meet Joe in the Dream World, where, after meeting Inner Joe, he proceeds to spear normal Joe. Knocking Bernie unconscious, he then heads to the Dream World where he explains to Joe and Inner Joe that they will die, unless Inner Joe transfers his invulnerability to Joe. Though resilient at first, Inner Joe eventually agrees to transfer his invulnerability and one other power to Joe. Having mediated the exchange of powers, returns to the real world where he meets Joe and Bernie. Though the pair are wary of him, he apologizes, then asking what is to be done about the machine threat. Accompanying Joe and Bernie to take on the machines, Samuel manages to get Joe to try and take on a machine scout, though Inner Victor manages to take it out instead. Samuel explains to Joe that if he wants his powers back he'll need to work harder. Alongside Joe and Bernie he waits for the machine army on top of a building on the way to the colony. He has a brief talk with Bernie about his father and Victor, before the machine army arrives. Following Bernie's departure, and Joe head off after him, hoping that he hasn't died in the explosion. While walking explains about the machine's missile and how he'll only help Joe regain his powers if he uses them to help others. They eventually meet up with Bernie just as he returns from the plants. Later he is on top of a roof alongside Bernie, where they discuss the plant alliance. Upon the arrival of the machines he is impressed by Joe's usage of his powers. Chapter Eight is shown resting with Joe and Bernie as they head back to the colony. Later he tries to dissuade the Night Stalkers from killing him and Gorb. He detects Victor attempting to break free, and recognises Rosa as having held him back. Upon Joe regaining consciousness he meets Rosa, Joe and Victor in the Dream World, where he too tries to reason with Victor, though is ignored. Later, when it is revealed that Joe has lost his memory, suggests that he be let out into the world, in the hope that he may regain his memory. He is later shown talking to Doc. He is later shown at the stand-off between Bernie and Jake and in the following scene. Along with Rosa and Doc he is later taken to the Plant Dream World, where they discuss various matters. Following Victor's rampage and Rosa's failed attempt to stop him, decides that there is only one way in which Victor can be stopped. Heading out he looks for Annika, whom he eventually finds and informs that they need to find her brother. He soon runs into Victor alongside Annika. Victor proceeds to spear Annika. This enrages Samuel, who attacks him, though is told not to kill him by Annika. After Annika dies he is shown trying to console Joe. He then recieves a warning from Rosa, and eventually departs town with Aaron, the pair bringing Annika's body, along with Joe and Bernie. Alongside Aaron and the unconscious others he is able to escape the city, though is confronted by Jake and a group of soldiers close to Bernie's base. He is shot while trying to delay them for Aaron to escape. Personality Despite seeming to have some ties with the heartless machines, seems to be an otherwise nice character. Despite his years of solitude he got on well with most of the other characters whom he met. Relationships Over the years has had a number of relationships, both good and bad. Although he gets on well with most other humans, he is currently allied with the machines. Katherine At one point the pair were in love, even though she was a vampire and he was a human. Following Dominik's actions however Katherine became heartbroken, since ignoring even centuries later. Dominik Dominik and Samuel have a mutual hate for each other, with Dominik competing for Katherine's love. He was responsible for the death of Samuel and even maintained a hatred for Samuel throughout his time as an Elder, bothering to try to kill Samuel again inside of Joe's mind. Andrius While not interacting with Samuel as much as Dominik, Andrius and Samuel both have a mutual hate for each other due to competing for Katherine's love. Bernard Senior Bernard Senior was one of the people most responsible for 's recovery, and following his revival became good friends with him. seems to have trusted him immensely, showing Bernard Senior his memories and plotting to take down Dominik. Geoffrey became friends with Geoffrey following his revival, though he didn't trust him fully (feeling him to be under Dominik's influence). Joe Joe was one of the bodies saved for Samuel during Project Sixteen, being Number 8. When Joe was shot and killed by Bernie, Samuel took over his body for temporary use. During this time, Joe hated Samuel and let Dominik do whatever he pleased to the invader. When Samuel took over Bug's body and met Joe, he helped Joe negotiate with Victor and return his powers, forming a healthy relationship between the two. Jess Samuel believes Jess to be a robot with their first encounter, but eventually comes to believe she is human. He begins to trust her enough to tell her his life story. Abilities Although his bodily forms appear to be quite weak, posseses great skill in regards to Mind Crafting. He is easily being able to overpower Dominik and, despite being attacked by Inner Joe, seems to have merely been inconvenienced. Being an ally of the machines he also has access to a number of their resources, his body having resided for a while in a Machine City. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Project Sixteen